


A day in the life

by Anita7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: How do Harry and Ron get to learn that Hermine is trans? It's nothing special, really. Just a day in the life (of a chatterbox)!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter says Trans Rights Are Human Rights.

“My parents have always said that I give them surprise after surprise” said Hermione. “First learning I was a woman when they thought I was a boy, then learning about a whole new world of magic when I turned 11!”

“Did they give you any trouble for it?” Hermione had never mentioned being trans before, but Ron wasn’t particularly surprised or phased. Who could, when the mighty Godric Gryffindor was rumored to have been trans himself?

“Not at all. My parents are avid learners.” Hermione said, matter-of-factly. “Who do you think I got it from, Ron? They were happy to learn about the world of magic. And about being trans too.”

Just as if she couldn’t contain herself, Hermione continued “Did you know that Hogwarts has been trans-friendly since it was founded? Students are written down in the registry with their chosen name and pronouns, even if they are not out to anybody outside the school. In fact, the Hogwarts letter always arrives with the correct pronouns and name if the student is out to their family or those that live with them. Nobody really knows how Hogwarts knows if the kid is out or not…” Honestly, Ron stopped listening at this point. He did care about trans rights, he did! It’s just that when Hermione started talking about all those _facts_ that she had read about in the _books_ … It got extremely boring, okay?

Ron looked to Harry, walking by his side and rolled his eyes. Harry giggled. Hermione looked over “Well, if you don’t care about this, you will care about what Snape will do if we are late to potions. So hurry, you two!”


End file.
